<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black magic by Allegra_Soleil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550269">Black magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil'>Allegra_Soleil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr requests and imagines [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:02:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PLS! I have this request I was thinking about for a while and it’s like te reader is a witch that casts a spell on Peter,  it’s kind of like a truth spell that also lowers inhibitions, and he literally ravishes her because of it cause he’s wanted her since he first met her and now he literally cannot control himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr requests and imagines [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Peter? Peter…" Your voice reached him like through a haze, or like he was underwater, your increasingly frantic tone cutting through the fog inside his head. "Please, Peter, please just… just open your eyes…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to, he truly didn't want to, his head was killing him and his stomach felt queasy. Almost as if he was hungover, but that wasn't possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow… ouch…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, thank the gods!" You almost sobbed in relief as his eyes fluttered open.  He was ok. You helped him sit up on the floor, and he smiled, a little loopilly, at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey…" He greeted, leaning heavily on you, so close that you could feel his warm breath on your face, "Wha- what happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter frowned, taking a look around the interrogation room: the metal table, chairs and even the prisoner were overturned and laying messily around the both of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flinched,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was trying to cast a spell…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, yeah, the spell, he remembered now. The herbs, the chanting, the rose-gold light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The truth spell," He recalled, "You were trying to cast a truth spell, for- for the asgardian dude…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It kinda… exploded I guess"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kid! Are you alright?" Tony and Steve came running from the hallway, no doubt having seen the whole thing through the security cameras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, Mr. Stark," He stood, steadying himself with your help, "just a little dizzy" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you, doll, you ok?" Steve hovered over you and you could swear a soft growl vibrated in Peter's chest "This is our fault, I knew we shouldn't have let you try this alone"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You controlled the urge to roll your eyes, it was always like that with the Captain, he was always babying you, underestimating you. You hated it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But the spell backfired, it-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No… I don't think it did" You interrupted him, "I mean, it didn't hit </span>
  <em>
    <span>me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it didn't knock me back like…" You trailed off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like it had done everything else</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah, Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good" Peter stumbled, both you and Tony holding him to stop him from falling face first on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kiddo, what is it? Talk to me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter babbled intelligibly. You cursed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? What is going on, y/n?" Tony questioned, visibly worried, ignoring Steve's automatic </span>
  <em>
    <span>language</span>
  </em>
  <span> protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I think it worked. His pupils are dilated, we need to take him to the med bay, fast!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? I mean it's just a truth spell…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not just any truth spell" You snapped, "It's like… like a gallon of alcohol all at once, it loosens your tongue by lowering your inhibitions to the point of nonexistence! You tell the truth because the filter between your brain and your mouth disappears!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looked positively green now,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shit! Take me to the med bay, take me to the med bay NOW! Mr. Stark, please!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony's eyes flickered between you and his protege's terrified face, he knew exactly what Peter was afraid to tell you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he actually thought it was about time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, underoos, prisoner is waking up, we have to start this interrogation right away" he apologized, sounding anything but sorry, "but you can walk, it's not that far, you can lock yourself there until the effect wears out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, princess, go with him, would ya? Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble on the way" Tony added as an afterthought. You nodded and took Peter's arm as you guided him out of the room, none of you paying any mind to the super soldiers protests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, you don't have to do this" Peter tried to disentangle from you once you were far enough from the older Avengers ears, "I- I can make it to the bay by myself"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scoffed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that true?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I just wanna get away from you fast" Peter blurted out. You stopped dead in your tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Why?" You tried to keep the hurt out of your voice, you really did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because" His breathy voice in your ear sent an unexpected shiver down your spine as he leaned even closer, putting more of his weight on you, "I don't trust myself near you right now" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gulped. There was something in his voice, something you couldn't put your finger on. Something primal, almost dark. The shift in him was so sudden it left you stunned, dazed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh-what do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean it takes me a lot of self control to keep myself away from you" He explained, between gritted teeth, the struggle clear in his tone, "and I can feel that control slip away… I don't know… how much longer can I keep it together"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to meet his eyes and you found them darkened with lust, with barely contained desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if… what if I don't want you to stay away from me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A helpless noise left his throat, a wordless surrender, as his will finally broke, as he crushed his lips to yours. He nibbled at your lower lip before licking it, before coaxing your mouth open with his tongue. You felt your body come alive, every nerve ending screaming for more, more of the taste of his tongue, more of his body against yours. You snaked your arms around his neck and felt his twist around your waist, one hand splayed on your back, pressing you closer. He started pushing you, walking you back, but instead of hitting the wall like you expected, you both kept moving. It wasn't until the back of your thighs collided with a metal table that you realized he had guided you into another interrogation room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grabbed onto the table to stop from falling back on it, and Peter took advantage of that to shove his pelvis against yours, forcing you to sit on it as he stepped between your legs. You gasped for air as he released your lips. He disentangled one arm from around your back. You heard, more than saw, the spider webs that closed and locked the door; you hadn't noticed he was still wearing his web-shooters under his black stealth suit. Another hiss, and the security camera was out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Peter… what are you doing?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored your question, capturing your lips again, pressing himself harder against you, his erection against your center making what was on his mind perfectly clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pushed at his chest until he freed your mouth,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Peter, wait, we can't" You tried to reason as his lips traced their way down your jaw, your neck, your collarbone, undoubtedly leaving marks. "You're under a spell, this isn't you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> me" He contended, catching your hands in a vice-like grip, "I wanted you for so long… and you want me to, I know it. I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> it on you" He whispered the last part against your lips, tongue peeking out to lick at the corner of your mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh-why didn't you…" You tried to focus your swimming head enough to make sense, "You never said anything"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was on you again, kissing you with a ferocity you would have never believed the sweet boy capable of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't" He grunted, when he finally broke the kiss, "you're their little girl. The baby of the group. Their innocent little princess, who can do no wrong…" He shook his head, "And the things I wanted to do you. That I </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to do to you…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bristled at his words, you weren't even the youngest one. Peter was, actually. And he was twenty-three. If he was treated like an adult you didn't see why you shouldn't be. You wanted Peter to fuck you, not to put you on a pedestal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You met his eyes, almost defiant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not that innocent" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked his lips,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head no,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Show me" You demanded, "Show me what you've been dreaming of" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter smirked, grabbing your chin almost painfully,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ask me nicely"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all it took, one word and he was unleashed, taking your hands and tying them at your back with another swoosh of his web-shooter, ripping open your plain white blouse, tiny pearly buttons flying everywhere. He buched it around your tied wrists, before taking a step back, admiring his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I fantasized about this," He confessed, "every time we worked together at the lab: You, sitting pretty on the worktable, all tied up for me…" his eyes never left you, you flushed chest, your nipples hard behind your lacy pink bra, as he placed his palms on your knees, slowly sliding them up, "About slipping my hands under this pleated pink skirt…" his thumbs met above your cotton covered crotch he pressed, the fabric quickly becoming damp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft moan left your lips as he rubbed up and down your slit. But it was muffled by a sticky substance suddenly covering your lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter chuckled at the dirty look you threw him. He lowered his head, breath hot on your breasts,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dreamed about gagging you up so they wouldn't hear your moans as I…" He brought his tongue out to lick one pebbled nipple above the coarse lace, "Yeah, just like that" He praised the muted noise you made, before bringing his hands to your chest, ripping the flimsy fabric from your body like paper scraps and really diving in, sucking and biting and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bruising. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wasn't being delicate with you, he wasn't coddling you and treating you like you were about to break like everybody else. And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit down on the swell of your breast and you looked down, surprised to see he hadn't drawn blood. He soothed the hurt with his tongue, looking up at you. You were gorgeous, all caught up in his webs, breathing hard and glossy eyed, already looking ravished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood to whisper in your ear, as his fingers tugged your underwear to the side,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I pictured burying my hard cock between your legs..." two long fingers breached your entrance and you let your head fell on his shoulder, "Over… and over… and over…" he punctuated every word with a sharp thrust of his fingers in and out of you, and suddenly you were glad he had gagged you. Otherwise you were sure everyone in the compound would have heard your screams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thumb found your clit and your head fell back again and Peter took the chance to lift your skirt. The vision of his fingers glistening with your juices, gliding in and out of your pussy half covered by your white cotton panties, tableau vivant of your defiled innocence was too much for him. He took his hands off you, opening his fly and lowering his boxers just far enough to free his hard, throbbing member, impaling you in one go. You tried to get away from the sudden intrusion on instinct, he was way too thick, way too long. But he hooked his hands behind your bended knees, pulling you forward, farther down his oversized cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no baby," He scolded, "good sluts take what is given to them" his crass language made you shiver, and he smirked, "Don't you want to be my good little slut?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, and his expression softened, as he snaked a hand around your back, bringing you closer, cock sinking into you deeper, inch by painfully delicious inch. Once he was buried to the hilt, he placed a tender kiss on your forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did so good, baby girl. I knew you could take it all." His praise warmed your insides, and you relaxed into his embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you still make sparks with your hands tied like this?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His question struck you as odd, but you concentrated in creating the flickers anyway, a shower of pretty lights all the answer you were able to give him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good baby girl. I know I should have told you this before, but if you ever need me to stop or I do something you don't like, make red sparkles and I promise I'll stop" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded your head, and he kissed you again, slowly starting to move his hips, dragging his cock almost all the way out, only to push his way back in, a little harder, a little faster every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh baby girl… feels so good…" He moaned, "knew this would be… the best pussy I ever had" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leaned back, bracing yourself on your bounded hands behind you, opening your legs wider, offering yourself to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, like that… you like this, don't you? Like me fucking you… but sluts like it hard… and fast"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You made a noise of agreement, and he picked up his pace, hips driving into you, cock stabbing into you with no mercy. The pornographic wet sounds of skin slapping on skin resonating in the soundproof room, the sight of your pussy, juicy and red, swallowing his dick over and over… Fuck, he could see himself moving inside you, your skin rippling with every thrust, every intrusion of his massive cock. He was close, and you were too, he could tell by the way you were tensing up, the explosion imminent. But he wanted you debased, he wanted you desperate. He wanted you </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> for it, begging </span>
  <em>
    <span>for him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to ruin you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped out of you, taking a step back, leaving you empty just as you were about to fall over the edge. He chuckled darkly at your stifled cry of protest, wrapping his hand around himself, pumping it up and down his length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked thoroughly wrecked: cunt fucked open, hair a mess, clothes hanging in rags around your frame. So fucking beautiful and obscene, that only a handful of strokes later, and he was painting your chest on white ribbons, marking you with his come. He grabbed your chin again, lips pressing to your webbed ones and somehow, that felt dirtier than everything he had done to you so far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sobbed into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it baby girl?" He cooed, fingers delicately pushing your hair away from your sweat covered forehead. "You want to come?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded frantically. Peter applied something to your lips, dissolving the webbing. He took a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Show me how much you want it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn't need to be told twice, jumping from the table and falling to your knees in front of him. You made eye contact as you nuzzled his length, and saw his sharp intake of breath. You hid your smile at his little display of weakness, at the small crack of his façade of dominance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know how to do this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scoffed, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a virgin!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you aren't" He cupped your face, and you twisted to capture his thumb into your mouth, "You truly aren't that innocent, are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head no, releasing his digit with a pop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Show me how dirty you are baby girl" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new challenging look shone in your eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As dirty as you dare to make me. Use me, Peter. Fuck my face, please"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hallucinating, he had to be. Years of watching porn, of daydreaming of you and the filthiest fantasies his brain could come up with hadn't prepared him for this, for the reality of you on your knees for him, asking him to…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He caressed your cheek, his other hand tangling on your hair, angling your head just so. Your lips fell open and he entered your mouth, far slower than he had entered you. He had to take it slow, otherwise he wasn't going to last, not with you still staring up at him, angelic doe eyes bright and big and adoring. He started rocking his hips, withdrawing only to surge back, a little deeper each time. You tried to suppress your gag reflex, but every time your throat constricted around him it only seemed to spur him on. Breathing was becoming hard and your eyes started to glisten with unshed tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look… so beautiful… choking on my cock" His words were strained, as you tried to massage his shaft with your tongue to the best of your abilities, drool dripping down your chin. "Prettiest little slut… ever"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, pleased, and the vibrations got him cursing out loud. He would have liked to enjoy that sinful mouth of yours longer, but he could feel the rise building again, and this time he didn't want to waste it. He had to come inside you, show you who you belonged to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped out and helped you stand, massaging your jaw and cheeks with his fingertips, before pulling you close for another earth shattering kiss. You melted into it, into him. The feeling of his clothed body against your naked skin got you reeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please" You gasped into his mouth, "Peter… please" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, baby girl, you beg so pretty!" He turned you around, bending you over the table. The cold metal felt delicious against your fevered skin. You felt him move behind you, flipping your skirt over your back, rolling your ruined panties down your thighs. Not being able to see him, not knowing what would come next, made it all the more exciting, your body trembling with anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His rough palms grazed your ass, grabbing handfuls of your globes, spreading them apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, baby girl, you're pretty everywhere…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his hands left you as he guided his cock between your folds. He felt even bigger like this, his girth stretching you in all the good ways. You were so wet that he had no problem building up a fast rhythm right away, his cock gliding in and out smoothly, your body offering no resistance as he laid it into you hard, taking hold of your bound hands for leverage, easily moving you to meet his implacable thrusts, fucking you mercilessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bit your lips, trying to reign in your moans and sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, baby girl… let me hear you… let </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear you" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were to lost in the pleasure he was inflicting upon you to be able to form a coherent question but he must have sense your confusion, because he explained,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The cap has a crush on you... did you know that?.. He hates it… makes him feel like a dirty old man" He leaned over your back, to place a filthy lick up the side of your neck, his punishing pace never faltering, "What would he say if he saw you like this… covered in my cum, moaning like a slut, taking my cock… God you take me so well, baby girl" it was him the one moaning the end of his sentence out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, you giggled, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god… he would have a heart attack!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't- don't care?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You started moving with him, fucking yourself back on his cock,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rather be your cockslut… than his princess"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter growled, and suddenly he was on your back, his weight pinning you down. If you thought he was fucking you hard before, it was nothing compared with the pistoning of his hips now, as one of his hands fisted in your hair, turning your head so he could attack your mouth with his, and the other slid underneath you, finding your clit, rubing it in quick short strokes, almost painfully. The heat became almost unbearable, the coil tightening fast, your toes curling. You couldn't breath, trapped as you were under the onslaught of his cock on your already abused pussy, filling you over and over, owning you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Like that, give it to me baby girl… I can feel you coming… who's the one that's making you come?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say my name" He demanded, lifting you from your feet under the power of his thrusts, "who's the only one who fucks you like this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are, Peter!" You cried as your orgasm exploded. But he didn't stop, couldn't stop, not when he could feel your walls starting to squeeze him again, thight, so thight stars were exploding behind his eyelids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Louder, scream for me, baby girl!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too much, his cock impaling you so hard it knocked the air out of your lungs, the cruel pleasure setting every nerve ending on fire, his moans and groans in your ear as he used your body ruthlessly and unforgiving, the new climax crashing on you, stronger and more intense that the first one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"PETER!" You heard yourself scream, felt his hot seed deep inside you… Right before the world went black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, you woke up in a bed that wasn't yours, wrapped in arms that cradled you like you were something precious, and fragile, but for the first time, you didn't mind. You vaguely recalled the soft cotton of your ruined top cleaning the mess between your legs, Peter's bare chest as he dressed you in his own t-shirt to preserve your modesty. As he gathered you close, carrying you bridal style to his bedroom. But you did remember the hot bath, your back to his chest, nested between his legs, hands exploring, caressing, soothing marks and bruised spots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you remember the love making, the both of you insatiable now that you finally had the other in your arms. The tender promises exchanged in the sacred darkness before sunrise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, you were in a good mood, not even Tony sending knowing looks your way, and Steve, avoiding looking at you and Peter altogether could sour your mood. They didn't matter. Or rather, Steve didn't matter. He was in love with his own version of you, with this image he had created in his head and you weren't sorry to shatter it to pieces. Tony was Tony, and you knew he was happy for his protegee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until you got inside your own lab (if you could call that the half greenhouse, half library), that your mood was shaken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master!" You froze in the doorway as you saw your mentor, leaning back casually against one of the tables, looking at something on his Starkpad, "You- you're back early! I thought the council was still-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those old hags are still arguing with each other" He interrupted your anxious greeting, "I grew bored of them. But now I am thoroughly entertained"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knew it was your turn to talk, to ask what was it he found so interesting. But your words died in your throat. Your hands started to sweat, and you dried them on the skirt of your pretty pink sundress. Peter had been very insistent: Only skirts and dresses from now on, he wanted you ready for him anywhere, anytime. You felt yourself heat up and tried to get a grip; this wasn't the place, nor the time for such thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki finally raised his gaze from the screen, blue eyes piercing through you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony asked me to take a look at this footage, find where you went wrong and correct you" he snorted, "As if I need his input in how to best train my apprentice…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He motioned to you to come closer, playing the video again for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to know what I found, my little enchantress?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn't reply. You didn't have to, anyway. He didn't need it to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing. Nothing at all. Your work was flawless, as usual"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You dared a smile,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, master"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled back, amused, and you breathed in relief as you realized, he wasn't mad at you. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleased</span>
  </em>
  <span> by you. "It does beg the question, why did your spell explode?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your smile turned into a smirk, eyes sparkling with mischief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I wanted it to, of course"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, boisterous and loud and for a second, he reminded you of his brother. He was delighted, not because you had finally caught your little spider in a web of your own weaving, he couldn't care less about the boy. No, he was pleased that you had, at last, started following his advice, the one he had given you so long ago, one night you had come to him frustrated to tears, after the Avengers had refused yet again to take you into a mission with them, leaving you to paperwork and babysitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I almost preferred it when they were afraid of me! At least back then they respected me…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki had tsked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no, none of that! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always</span>
  </em>
  <span> let them underestimate you, my little enchantress. Let them think you're the delicate flower in their garden, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>be the serpent under it</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… And what a charming little serpent you were</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>